


Holiday

by cadysarkisian



Category: School of Rock
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26072314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadysarkisian/pseuds/cadysarkisian
Summary: Dewey & Rosalie take a well deserved holiday
Kudos: 1





	Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> this was meant to be short but I got carried away, it’s not been proofread so sorry for any mistakes but it’s perfectly readable.
> 
> Please leave notes / suggestions / improvements etc in comments if you have any :)

Rosalie was estatic, school had broken up for summer so that could only mean one thing, the time had finally come for her & Dewey’s summer holiday. Delaware, after much deliberation of Rosalie wanting somewhere with plenty of woodland to explore and Dewey wanting a city, LA as he kept suggesting, they settled on Arundel in Delaware, near a casino and White Clay Creek State Park, it was the best of both worlds. Once they had managed to pack their entire house bar the kitchen sink into mostly the trunk of the car, they clambered into the car they pressed the zip code into the sat nav and they were off, See you later Poughkeepsie, as much as they both loved their jobs at Horace Green these next two weeks were theirs.

Driving duty fell to Rosalie, it was the safest bet, Dewey was a debatably good driver but with a heavy car it was decided safer for Rosalie to drive and Dewey to take charge of snacks and the AUX cord, of course he wasn’t going to complain about that decision. Without a doubt the first thing Dewey had to do was dig out an old cassette of his Maggot Death days, one of the many benefits to his beaten car he’d replaced his van with after becoming the music coach was that it still had a cassette player. Maggot Death was one of Dewey’s proudest achievements, as much as Ned tried to live it down and put it in his past Dewey just couldn’t allow it, it was part of their history as much as Patty hated it, so any chance he got to relive that memory he would take it and Rosalie loved to see how happy it made him so she would listen to it 100 times if she had to. 

It wasn’t a long journey by any stretch, at only three hours from their home base but they wanted to make the most of it. Setting off the afternoon before so they could make a pit stop in New York City and they could see a Broadway show together. Broadway had always been one of Rosalie’s bucket list things to do but she’d never been able to make time for it being career driven but now she had her dream job and her boyfriend with her, it was finally gonna happen. Just over two hours and many Maggot Death, original solo songs and twenty minutes just circling for a parking space they finally arrived at their hotel and they made it just in time for check in. 

Intertwined hands they walked up to their hotel, only needing small night bags they could leave everything else in the car. Their hotel room was nice, just enough room to walk the aisle way if you could call it that to their respective sides of the bed , at least there was room to breathe in the bathroom so there is always a positive, it wasn’t like they needed much room in the bedroom anyways when they slept as an attachment of each other. Tired from driving Rosalie threw herself to the bed, hand still holding onto a daydreaming Dewey she pulled him down with her, an accident she swears but it was nice to just lay there for a couple of minutes before they were up and out again to explore Times Square and get some food before their show.

Rosalie being Rosalie had everything planned down to the minute, they’d given themselves a couple of hours to get some photos on the famous red steps and get their bearings before they walked their short journey to the Applebee’s just off Times Square, deciding against going really fancy as they didn’t want to risk being late to their show. 

Dinner was nice, Dewey was enjoying the company of it just being the two of them he sat eating Rosalie’s left over chips and just thinking to himself how lucky he was to be able to call Rosalie his. When he first started at Horace Green still posing as Ned, he knew that nobody on the faculty liked him but for $950 a week he didn’t really care they were just background noise until he had the funds for battle of the bands and could finally have Patty stop nagging him for rent. Rosalie was different though, he’d always had a soft spot for her from the moment she first met him and she mistook him for a delivery driver, she was super strict and maybe even a little stuck up but that didn’t matter anymore as he’d found her inner rock chick and realised that he was falling in love with her at their first date way back at the Roadhouse. Picking up the last chip he clicked back into reality and saw Rosalie was also in her own world, she looked beautiful. Red hair in loose curls from the bun it had been in all afternoon hanging round her shoulders and a floaty red top and her favourite black jeans with her new Docs that matched her shirt, a rock chick dressed to fit the occasion. As much as he wasn’t really interested in Broadway, he knew how much this meant to his Ros and would watch Wicked 100 times if it made her happy.

Little to Dewey’s knowledge Rosalie had also been staring at him, she didn’t even notice him stealing her leftover chips. How could she ever predict that the man that she would fall in love with was the once scruffy unkempt substitute that lied about his identity come music coach once he’d seen the magic of what him and his kids did at battle of the bands, she was still unsure how they didn’t win that. Dewey had dressed up for the occasion with his black dress shirt, he was never one for white, best new jeans and vans as a compromise from his normal sneakers, he looked amazing, though he still had his corduroy jacket at the hotel, there was just some things you can’t get rid of. She was so thankful for him inviting her to the Roadhouse that one night for their first date, regardless of Dewey’s intentions he helped her to find her inner rock chick she’d long since forgotten about and it was also that night she realised her true feelings for ‘Ned Dewey Schneebly’ and she’s never looked back since and never would look back again, Dewey was her favourite now regardless of how much trouble he almost got her in with the parents. 

Like clockwork the time hit 6:50pm and they were putting their coats back on to head over to the Gershwin, that would give them plenty of time to walk the short journey, collect their tickets and get a drink from the bar to walk to their seats with. Tonight being a celebration marking something off Rosalie’s bucket list they had splashed out in tickets with centre row c orchestra seats, they worked hard enough they deserved the best view right below the dragon. Act 1 began and Rosalie grabbed Dewey’s hand with excitement and didn’t let go until the very end and that was only to clap as the actors came on for their bows. Never thinking of herself as a super emotional person she was shocked to find herself crying as Elphaba & Glinda took their final bows, turning to curl into Dewey’s shoulder and crying harder when he moved to wipe her tears from her eyes. Magical is the only word she could think of to describe her first Broadway show, she may have to try and persuade Dewey to let them do it again with a different show, maybe Hadestown as she’d recently started listening to that soundtrack too.

Back in the hotel the couple were exhausted, kicking off their clothes and changing into pjs after a shower they crawled into bed and their two bodies once again became one as they settled off to sleep in the happiness of seeing their first Broadway show and their holiday only just beginning. 

One perfect nights sleep later and the happy pair had dragged themselves out of bed and to the breakfast area to get a good meal before they started the rest of their short drive to their little cottage for the next two weeks of their lives, Rosalie couldn’t wait to be sat on the sofa cuddled into Dewey eating a pizza in front of the fire and watching a film, she couldn’t think of a more perfect first night. Dewey was excited to be done with driving as he’d become a massive soft since meeting Rosalie and wanted to be holding her hand constantly just so he knew she wouldn’t leave him like most people in his life had but when she was driving it wasn’t as easy to be holding on to her. Thankful is how he’s describing the fact that he’s certain his Ros would never leave him. 

Pulling into the little parking space next to their cottage Rosalie stopped the car and sighed, she’d done it, they’d arrived and with perfect timing too as they had a mini Stevie Nicks concert for the drive and her favourite song Edge of Seventeen just finished as they’d got the notification from the sat nav that they’d shortly be arriving at their destination. The cottage was cosy, it was nothing flashy or anything to write home about but that wasn’t their taste anyways and this cottage was perfect for them it was rustic and had a long cobblestone path leading up to it from the gate and driveway with a large tree on the patch of grass almost covering their car from the elements. Creaking the door open inside was everything they could have dreamed of as it looked like it was lifted right out of a fairy tale with a little kitchen, a large log fire in the middle of the room with a sofa facing it, a little iron dining table with creme cushions on the iron chairs and a large bookshelf with a super comfy large chair next to it, Rosalie could tell she’d be getting use out of that chair. Leading upstairs Dewey was of course holding Rosalie’s hand as he lead them up the spiral staircase to the bedroom above with a en-suite, so much more cosy than the clean and contemporary hotel room from the night before they’d have no issues getting settled right in to their home away from home. 

Unpacked and changed into their pyjamas again the pair could be found cuddled on the sofa opposite the log fire as the rain poured outside, luckily the rain started just as they brought the last bag inside but it added to the atmosphere of them just scrolling through their phones content with each others company and the clicks of the large grandfather clock in the corner. The signal was better than expected to say they were as off the map as they could be but they liked it and it meant they could scout around local things for them to do these upcoming weeks and work sightseeing around just existing and relaxing together, they didn’t want to plan too much as they just wanted it to be them two after the chaos of working at such a strict school with many expectations from the demanding parents, although they had become considerably easier to deal with since battle of the bands, it seemed it wasn’t just Rosalie that mellowed out under Dewey’s influence. 

Days passed easily from the pair, they looked at the clock as they sat down on the sofa the first night and the next time they looked at the clock it was their seventh night and they were half way through their holiday. From exploring the nearby little towns, going out for meals, baking, relaxing at the cottage and going for long walks for hours at a time they were making the most of their time away to just exist with no pressures or responsibilities, any worries left in Poughkeepsie not that they had many anyways outside of parent teacher nights and organising gigs for Dewey and the band as they had become local celebrities- Dewey had never been more glad No Vacancy had kicked him out regardless of it being his own band since they had scandal after scandal since winning battle of the bands, he was much better with Ros, the kids, his faculty friends and of course his best friend Ned who was now also part of the faculty regardless of Patty still not being too keen on Dewey she had definitely warmed up to him and they got along much better than they ever had when he lived with them. Rosalie had also found a friend in Patty, they were both hardworking, dedicated, career driven women so they bonded on that and it was nice to have a friend that wasn’t also a teacher as she’d never had that before - before Dewey her faculty wasn’t even keen on her let alone people she hadn’t met. It really was fate that the universe brought her Deweybear into her life. 

The next day the two had a day alone, Dewey wanted to go do some shopping in town as he had something he needed to pick up and Rosalie wanted to go do a new hike they found whilst walking around the park behind their cottage so they reluctantly went their seperate ways after many doorstep kisses and got on with their days. Dewey headed to the local Walmart as he’d ordered something to be delivered there so he could keep it a surprise from Rosalie but he kept questions to a minimum by covering it up with wanting to find a quirky place to eat on their last night, as if he didn’t have something already planned and booked, Rosalie may be the usual organised one but Dewey’s sentimental soft heart he wanted to surprise her with a perfect night. Rosalie enjoyed her hike, she missed Dewey lagging behind being a dead weight holding onto her hand as if his life depended on it and complaining like a toddler but it was refreshing to be able to be out in the fresh air and go at her own pace sometimes she just needed the alone time for her brain to reset and just think with no distractions, it was cleansing for her and what better place to do it than a hike with beautiful woodland views and a playlist of Dewey’s songs he’d written and songs he’d chosen specifically for her, it was her favourite playlist that she listened to a lot. 

Later that night back in their spot on the sofa with Rosalie basically in Dewey’s lap and his arm around her for extra closeness they tucked into their Chinese, they didn’t need talk the quietness or eating and the logs crackling on the fire was a perfect atmosphere. Once the movie ended they were sat side by side with Rosalie curled so close into Dewey’s side that they could be mistaken for one person and him playing with her hand and stroking her palm they were discussing what they had got up to that day and how relaxing this holiday was, thriving in how comfortable they were together, neither had known true happiness until they had met and become a couple but both silently mutually agreed that it was worth the wait.

Sadly the realisation hit that their holiday was fast coming to an end. Their second to last night arrived and they decided they would spend it at the casino, it was one of the reasons they close this place since Dewey wanted to do LA. They got dressed up to the nines after a couple of hours, it would have been faster if they didn’t stop looking to admire the other every couple of minutes. Rosalie was in a black knee length cocktail dress with an open back and some sparkly black heels paired with a leather jacket she looked like a rock chick queen and Dewey was in awe, she’d curled her hair too so red ringlets hung down her back and she was the definition of stunning and Dewey had to physically lift his jaw up off of the floor, man he was so excited for tomorrow night, nervous but definitely excited. Meanwhile Dewey had also made an effort, his black button down shirt from their night in New York, some tight black jeans and some dress shoes to match, he looked so handsome, Rosalie couldn’t believe how well he dressed up, of course his hair was still his signature hairstyle as she wouldn’t change that for the world but she couldn’t stop looking in awe scared that if she blinked her man would disappear as she still hadn’t quite wrapped her head around that he was real, he was hers and he loved her. 

Expectedly the casino was bustling with many fancy people with it being a Saturday night. Neither of them had guessed it would be so full being so far out of the way but the atmosphere was definitely buzzing and helped build up their excitement even more as they moved from table to table. Blackjack was Rosalie’s favourite and much to Dewey’s surprise she was actually really good at it, he didn’t take her as a gambling type but the way she aced every game with minimal effort she was flawless, would there ever be a day he didn’t learn something new about his wonderful Ros? Dewey on the other hand tried his luck at the slots and fast realised he didn’t have the knack that Rosalie had when it came to gambling, he tried to blame it on Rosalie being smarter but she was having none of it, he was just as intellectual as her he just pretended he wasn’t to protect himself from other people, his “dumb Dewey” was just an act. 

Hours later a very drunk Dewey & Rosalie stumbled through the cottage door and collapsed onto the sofa in a giggling heap, neither of them had the energy to move again so they stayed there for hours just giggling to each other about all of their memories and their backstories before they met revealing secrets that they never thought they’d tell another soul but they trusted each other more than they trusted theirselves so they knew they were safe to share. 3am the clock in the corner loudly announced and woke them from their little slumber they’d fallen into, alerting them they needed to move into their pyjamas and get into bed or they’d wake up in a lot of pain so up the stairs they went, carefully of course they were still very drunk. 

Naturally they woke up the next afternoon back in their entangled limbs and they had no desire to leave their bed so they didn’t. Rosalie was laying close into Dewey and he had his arms wrapped tightly around her as if scared that if he let go he’d loose her forever but he was pressing gentle kisses to her forehead every few seconds as she traced patterns on his body with her free hand that wasn’t snuggled under him so that they could lay impossibly close. Neither partner had been one for snuggling or just laying in another’s arms for hours until they met each other and even seconds not together felt like an eternity. The last day of their holiday and it was lazy, just as they had always planned though Dewey was nervous for his later plans but it would be so worth it.

Dewey was never a sentimental man but he surprised Rosalie when they were getting changed into their outfits for the day with wearing his very eggs and bacon shirt that he was wearing for their very first conversation together over the phone on that fateful day and he’d also worn it on their first official date as a couple back to the roadhouse after battle of the bands, because where else could they have gone? Though it wasn’t the best of his shirts he dressed it up with some smart jeans and of course his vans again would be the shoe of choice when they went out later, since meeting Rosalie he started taking pride in his appearance as he always wanted to be his best for her. Rosalie was wearing one of her oversized band shirts that she had bought when her and Dewey had been shopping, it was a Paramore shirt that he had picked out for her as they were her favourite band. She pair it with some leggings and her docs of course. Moving downstairs they were sat in the big comfy chair next to the bookshelf, Dewey sat in the chair scrolling through his phone being the master of the music and Rosalie a curled up ball in her lap reading one or the many books she’d read this little country escape, they sat like that for a while before Dewey excused himself on the reasoning that he needed a drink, of course he did but not because he was thirsty no he was nervous. Scratch nervous that was an understatement for Dewey was a mess as this was his time, the item he’d needed to pick up almost a week ago? An engagement ring, Dewey never saw himself as a married man but all he could think of the past year had been settling down with Rosalie in their lifestyle and having the privilege of calling her his wife. He had no reason to be nervous as he knew Rosalie would say yes, she loved him more than she loved her job and that was a lot but he still couldn’t shake the nerves of wanting to make this as perfect for her as she was to him. Returning to Rosalie she had her glasses on her and her nose so far into her book she barely realised his return as he placed his beer down onto the coffee table beside the chair; bent down onto one knee and once down he coughed to get her attention. Of course coughing didn’t work so he mustered up all of his courage to say her name and managed to say it just above a whisper but it got her attention. Rosalie couldn’t believe what was happening, she had to pinch herself to believe that it was actually real and she wasn’t in another world still reading as her Dewey was actually down on one knee in front of her. 

With new found confidence at a jaw dropped Rosalie, Dewey said his very well rehearsed speech about Rosalie and how she was the love of his life and he could no other future than spending his life with her at his side, stopping many times of course to wipe the many tears from Rosalie’s eyes as he spoke. It was a speech from his heart and he meant every single word of love and admiration for his Ros that he said. Rosalie couldn’t speak, her heart was beating faster than it had ever in her life and she was so emotional that she couldn’t find the words to speak so she didn’t, she nodded her head to the pace of her heart and practically leapt out of the chair at Dewey taking him down in the biggest kiss, her arms wrapped so tight around him not letting go until she felt his tears running down her cheeks. Dewey could count the amount of times he’d cried on one hand for emotions were never his strong point, the last and first time for years he’d cried was after he was exposed as taking Ned’s identity and thought he’d lost Rosalie and the band for good. These tears, these were a very different type of tears, Rosalie had said yes, she was his fiancée. He’d never felt happier than having his soon to be wife wrapping her arms so tightly around him he couldn’t move and kissing him so hard that his lips hurt when they broke the kiss. Gently wiping his tears from his eyes as he’d done for her many times before she held his face again but in her hands this time and reunited them as one, a much softer kiss this time expressing all her love for him as she still wasn’t able to speak. Minutes later of just embracing each other Rosalie’s emotions finally caught up with her and she collapsed into tears again her face buried deep into Dewey’s chest as he kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tightly around her as a silent promise to her that he would always be there to protect her and it was the two of them against the world. As her tears started to calm her words were back on her side and although it was as quiet as Dewey’s attempt at getting her attention, she whispered yes before wrapping her arms around his waist and telling him that she was very much in love with him many times as he repeated back to her every time that he loved her too. 

Hours later and many kisses later they were at a bar that as close to their roadhouse as they could find so far away from home but they had somehow found a way to be even closer with Rosalies arms only leaving Dewey to drink and his arm so tight around her waist she was practically another limb they sat there listening to many of their favourite songs just drinking from their pitcher. Only one as they had to drive home tomorrow but they had to commit to their traditions to celebrate their new engagement. Rosalie’s ring was beautiful with a diamond and a heart shape under the clasp that held the gem to frame it. It suited her so well and she simply couldn’t wait to show it to Patty and everyone back at Horace Green. Their holiday had been perfect, they were perfect, life was perfect and their wedding would also be perfect. Crawling back into bed that night they were exhausted from so many tears and happy emotions, Dewey kissing Rosalie’s forehead as they slowly fell to sleep holding hands and cuddled into each other as they always had. 

Driving home the next day was hard for Dewey as it’s the longest they’d spent not constantly holding each other since getting engaged but the atmosphere in the car was perfect, it was raining outside but they had a mix of all their favourite songs on but most importantly they had each other and that was all that mattered. Dewey and Rosalie vs the world and they couldn’t wait for their future together. Mr & Mrs. Finn, oh how the kids would be ecstatic. Rosalie wondered if Dewey had told her kids or anyone of his plans before hand but was once again moved to tears when he told her that he wanted a complete surprise and to give her the pleasure of announcing their engagement to the world as he knew it would how happy it would make her and that was Dewey’s new biggest mission in life he vowed to himself. Rosalie’s being happy of course he was over the moon that he was the one who mate her happiest and got to lay in bed with her after a long day just holding her and could admire just how beautiful his fiancée really was. He found happiness and he was determined to never ever let his perfect woman go.


End file.
